1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to read and/or write integrated circuits, and more particularly to read and/or write integrated circuits suitable for use in a composite head which utilizes, for example, an MR (magnetoresistance effect element) head as a read head and an inductive head as a write head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the prior art related to the present invention, JP-A-60-201505 and JP-A-63-257903 describe examples of driving circuits for magnetic heads; JP-A-57-172516, JP-A-60-136910, JP-A-61-170909 and JP-A-3-104006 describe circuits for detecting abnormalities in magnetic heads; and. JP-A-61-42706 describes a read circuit.
Further, examples of a read circuit using a MR head are disclosed in (1) David P. Swart, et al. ISSCC 93/Session 13/Hard Disk and Tape Drives/Paper FA 13.4, IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, 1993, pp. 218-219, 291, and (2) K. B. Klaassen, "Magnetic Recording Channel Front-ends", IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 27, No. 6, November 1991, pp. 4503-4508.